


Set Yourself On Fire

by tsukururu



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brotherhood, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Military, Military Background, Multi, Open Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukururu/pseuds/tsukururu
Summary: Benny has been thinking about the relationship between him, Pope and his brother for 17 years. He thinks it's about time to make the conclusion.





	Set Yourself On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Open relationships between Bottom! Pope/Top! Benny/Top! William  
> 開放性行為注意。主要為班尼/教宗，夾雜少許威廉/教宗，可能會有3P描寫，但會逐漸導向班尼/教宗的結局。

01\. 

班・米勒在航廈旁的停車場裡再次點燃打火機。  
秋季傍晚的天空是奇怪的紫紅色。迎面吹來一陣陣強勁的風，使他不得不用手抓住頭頂上的牛仔帽。他嘴裡叼著菸、低下頭，然後用帽子暫時遮住在強風中搖曳明滅個不停的火光。火光仍然不穩，然而他熟練地輕輕吸了一口氣，嘴裡的菸便立刻順利被點燃。

班尼將廉價的打火機和的菸盒塞進皮夾克的口袋裡，並將帽子安穩地戴回頭上。他那一頭被風吹得凌亂的淺色棕髮至少一個月前就該修剪了，但他卻始終懶得去理髮廳。他深吸一口菸，又重重吐出來，一面用磨損得斑駁的舊靴子來回踢著地上的一顆碎石，試圖讓自己轉移注意力。然而他的視線卻還是時不時移向停車場的入口處。在他身後、車內副駕駛座上的白色塑膠袋裡，放著他剛在加油站連同口袋裡的香菸一起買的一瓶伏特加，以及另一包全新未拆封的登喜路。他向來不愛登喜路抽起來的味道，但記憶中教宗總是在抽這種菸，在商店看到它時便順手拿了一包一起結帳。品牌與教宗偏好的尼古丁濃度，他都記得一清二楚。他猜剛下飛機的他肯定會需要一包菸。

班尼低下頭用手機看了看時間，距離教宗的班機降落已經有將近四十分鐘了，這令那股早就在他肚子裡四竄的焦慮感變得更加燥熱。不過當他再抬起頭時，熟悉的身影正好出現在停車場的入口。他從倚靠著的車邊移開，站直了身體，看著教宗背著一只黑色的軍用行李袋朝他大步走來。  
他將還剩一大半的菸扔在地上踩熄。當他再度抬起頭時，男人已經加快步伐朝他衝過來。他看見教宗將臉上的墨鏡順著一頭深色鬈髮往上推並固定在頭上，而那張五官立體而英俊的臉上綻放出燦爛的笑容。他向前站了兩步，張開雙手緊緊抱住他，緊得幾乎要將教宗連同行李袋一起騰空抬起來的程度——事實上，如果他想的話，他非常輕易就能做到這件事。  
有整整十秒左右，他們什麼話也沒說，就只是這樣擁抱著睽違兩年不見的彼此。

「謝謝你大老遠來接我。」在他們終於鬆手之後，教宗終於開口。  
「小事一樁。」他聳聳肩。  
「今天沒有比賽？」教宗輕輕用腳踢了踢他遺留在碎石地上的菸屁股說。  
「沒有，老班尼出場的機會越來越少了。」他誇張地張開手說。  
「少來了，我們都知道你是最好的拳擊手。」教宗說。「對了，可以頂根菸來抽嗎？你在抽的就可以了。」  
「我抽的還是紅萬喔？」他提醒說。  
「沒問題。」教宗說。

所以他多少還是改變了一點。班尼想。那些他錯過了兩年的細節。  
他還記得以前的他是不抽紅萬的。

然而他決定不多問，只是安靜地替他燃起一根萬寶路。教宗叼著菸傾身朝他靠過來時，他能看見他長得不可思議的睫毛在火光照耀之下顫動。男人那頭濃密的深色鬈髮之間夾雜的灰色越來越多了，而那不知為何提醒了他某些關於他們之間差距的念頭。  
他轉過身，放教宗一個人在外頭抽菸，自己先打開車門坐進他那輛二手馬自達的駕駛座。透過車窗，他看見教宗抽菸的手勢與吸菸時緊皺眉頭的模樣，令他安心的是那與他記憶中的並無二致。他又忍不住想起剛才擁抱時，從教宗身上傳過來的氣味。他因此感覺情緒有點翻騰，而心底深處則完全明白理由。他不確定教宗這趟回到美國，自己的生活會被如何影響，不過才見面不到一分鐘，記憶便以奇怪的方式在腦海裡翻騰。他很想念他。這件事他早就知道了，但是見了面之後他才意識到自己想念他的程度竟有如此深。

在教宗熄掉菸、打開副駕駛座的門之前，班尼從塑膠袋裡抽出那包他替他買好的登喜路，塞進駕駛座與車門之間的隙縫裡藏了起來不讓他看見。

 

02\. 

班傑明‧米勒在2001年與山迪亞哥相識，那年他十七歲，高中輟學，在老家附近的保齡球館打工，領著最低時薪，額頭上還冒著青春痘。山迪亞哥在那個時候還不叫做教宗。當威廉第一次帶他來球館打球時，他們倆都才加入特種部隊不到一年。

二十三歲的山迪亞哥是威廉在部隊裡最好的朋友，他們恰好被分配到隔壁床位、年紀相仿且一見如故。年輕的班尼一個人待在悶得要命的老家鄉裡，成天和保齡球館裡的女孩廝混，而威廉每天傳來的簡訊是他唯一期待的事。威廉總在講軍隊裡的事，班尼每天像在讀連載小說，久而久之也理所當然地認為自己一旦達到年齡許可之後也會加入特種部隊。那甚至不是一個目標，而是命定的事實。他的體力跟爆發力都跟比他年長了整整五歲的威廉一樣好，反應甚至比威廉還快。不過，他與威廉之間並不是那種比較誰的表現更好的兄弟競爭關係，而是在漫長的公路上一起瘋狂疾馳的那種類型。他愛威廉、憧憬威廉但卻不想要超越威廉，他不需要那些來證明自己。他為了做好準備天天鍛鍊自己的體能，早就知道自己總有一天能被特種部隊給接納，並且能清楚看見自己與年長五歲的威廉在同一個戰場上奮戰的未來。  
十七歲的他在那張早就畫好的未來藍圖中沒看見的，則是山迪亞哥的存在。

第一次見到山迪亞哥時，他承認自己有些跌破眼鏡。他總想像那個被威廉讚賞不已的傑出特種部隊成員，會是一個身高六尺三吋、渾身肌肉像個摔角選手、被敵人衝撞也屹立不搖的大個子。山迪亞哥完全不是那樣的形象。當十七歲的班・米勒穿著球館的制服POLO衫站在保齡球道旁，跟這個體型嬌小、有著一頭深色鬈髮和曬成淺焦糖色皮膚的英俊拉丁裔青年握手時，心中想的是，這個人為何能夠在特種部隊裡表現出色，甚至能讓威廉成天掛在嘴邊講個不停？  
從那一刻算起的四年後，二十一歲的班尼會第一次與教宗一起參加戰事演習。在那個剛破曉的夏天清晨，會有一個十分明朗的時刻，他將能夠清清楚楚體會到教宗身為一個特種部隊戰士的驚人實力。然而此時此刻，站在保齡球球道旁的他對那個尚未到來的瞬間還毫無頭緒。他只是滿懷著疑問盯著穿著緊身牛仔褲的山迪亞哥開懷地笑著、在球道上擲出一顆顆沈重的保齡球、並在球瓶全倒時與威廉默契十足地雙手擊掌。他們看上去像是沒有血緣關係的一對兄弟，班尼想，那種親密的連結感或許就是威廉如此熱愛軍隊的原因。即使他早就擁有一個有親生血緣關係的兄弟了。

我也得抵達那裡才行。  
班尼遠遠地看著，忍不住這麼想。

那是山迪亞哥出現在他生命之後所給他的第一課。

 

03\. 

教宗在他們進城的車程中睡著了。

班尼將車開進一座收費停車場裡，伸長了手取走機器吐出來的塑膠代幣，然後將他的二手休旅車停進距離他最近的格子裡。停車場內只有零星的幾輛車散亂地停在寬敞的空地上，這不是個好跡象，班尼想。當然，鯰魚會辯稱只是因為天色才剛暗下來、酒客都還沒出門的緣故，但事實上他們全都明白一個事實，這間鯰魚在兩年前頂下來經營的爛酒館實在是生意蕭條。但班尼和威廉從來沒有直接戳破過這個事實，因為他們喜歡泡在這個爛酒吧裡、和分享過自己最多人生秘密的好友相聚；另外，他們也知道經歷了兩年前他們所一起經歷過的那件事之後，老法蘭西斯科並沒有太多關於謀生出路的選擇。他還是拿不回他的飛行執照，毒癮也斷斷續續地反覆戒除之後又再重新染上。更別說他們全都必須保持低調。不過班尼常常覺得，至少鯰魚現在是一家店的業主，而不像威廉一樣依然在對懵懂無知的新兵講那些他如今說起來只覺得心虛的軍隊童話故事；他也不像班尼自己，年近三十五歲還在拳擊場上跟一個又一個越來越年輕的男孩搏鬥。說穿了他們就只是一群失敗的男人，被那些關於國家榮譽的謊言給生吞過之後又重新吐出來；他們活到今天最大的成就只是經歷了那些說出來都不光彩的事件之後還能保住性命與四肢至今，以及至少成功將好友的屍體從南美洲拖回了美國。

班尼嘆了一口氣，熄掉引擎之後伸手輕輕搖了搖正熟睡的教宗。男人倚靠在副駕駛座的車窗上，歪著頭睡得沈穩，拉丁血統的側臉看起來輪廓分明。班尼再次推推他，這次加重了力道。教宗的身體猛然震了一下，然後睜開眼睛，茫然地抬起頭看了看車窗外已經轉暗的天色，接著轉頭看向他。  
「我們到了？」山迪亞哥問，嗓音中睡意仍濃厚。  
「到了。」他指了指前方的藍蘋果酒吧的霓虹招牌說。「鯰魚肯定等不及要見你。」

教宗將他的軍用行李袋放在他的車子後座，只穿起夾克就跳下車。他們一起走向酒吧，班尼砰地推開大門，靠近門的角落傳來一陣刺耳的叫罵聲，他們看了角落一眼，發現是一群正在玩牌的飆車族坐在那裡為了某人的作弊嫌疑而吵架。他們決定不要多看這群人一眼，大步走過踩起來嘎吱響個沒完的木頭地板。鯰魚正在吧台清洗啤酒杯，見到他們走進來，立刻就放下酒杯和海綿繞出櫃檯朝他們衝了過來。  
「看看是誰回來了！」鯰魚笑得燦爛。「老兄，我想死你了。」  
「我也是，見到你太好了，兄弟。」教宗笑著說。「怎樣，你過得好嗎？孩子都好嗎？」  
「姑且過得去。」鯰魚放開他說。「你呢？不繼續待在澳洲？」  
「我還沒決定要不要回澳洲。」教宗說。「鐵頭呢？」  
「他晚點會過來。」鯰魚說。「班傑明，要抽煙拜託你滾出去抽。」

班尼嘖了一聲，將本來已經叼在嘴裡的香菸塞回菸盒裡。

「角落那桌是留給我們的。」鯰魚拍了一下手，快樂地說。「要點什麼？啤酒？炸魚？辣雞翅？聽著，不管了，我隨便上一大堆菜，反正我請客。」  
「謝了，法蘭西斯科。」教宗拍了拍他的肩膀，朝酒吧的角落邁開步伐。

班尼安靜地尾隨了上去。這只是一個極為普通、甚至不值得一提的瞬間。然而就是在這毫無預警的瞬間，他卻沒來由地想起兩年前他尾隨著教宗進行偵查任務的事。他連帶回想起的還有南美洲雨林裡的潮濕氣味、背在身上沈重的槍枝重量，以及跟隨著他步伐的這件事本身的感受。他會亦步亦趨地跟著他，確信自己會被帶往正確的地方，即使他從來就不真正明白他們將走向哪裡。


End file.
